Escaping The Blue
by ShellyLove
Summary: Memories push passed the blue, breaking through into their dream world. It doesn't take long before the blue consumes them, pushing them together as they try to escape.


His eyes followed her hand as she painted, her eyes intent on the blank canvas as the blue paint danced across the thin surface. The design that shattered their reality at regular intervals crossed the canvas, the blue paint smearing on her thin hands. A lab took shape, two bodies in tubs of water surrounded by monitors and machines. His breath caught in his throat as he stood by her shoulder, their dreams coming to life in soft cyan strokes.

Will's hand involuntarily moved to her shoulder, his fingers running down her arm to her paint smeared hand. She watched him, letting him take the brush from her fingers. His eyes were on hers, piercing blue in the dimly lit room. He pulled her from the half-finished painting, his fingers lacing through hers. A short gasp escaped her lips when he trailed the brush down her cheek, to the base of her neck.

"Will," Helen murmured, her eyes closing as his lips touched her neck.

He cupped her neck in one hand, his teeth grazing her chin as he moved to capture her lips. At first she didn't return the pressure, but slowly she melted into his kiss her arms wrapping around his waist. He kissed her hard, his lips bruising as he tugged at her shirt raising it over her head and tossing it to the floor. His other hand still held the wet paintbrush, smearing the light blue paint across her collar bone.

His lips kissed her skin nipping at the blue flesh, paint staining his mouth as he pulled her close. He dropped the paint brush, his hands roaming over her back, his fingertips slick with paint. Helen moaned against his neck, her tongue darting out to taste his salty skin. Helen tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning each button quickly ridding him of his shirt. Their lips fused together once more, cracking the façade of this reality tearing it down wall by wall.

"Helen," Will groaned against her mouth as her hands tugged him forward as she backed into the still wet painting knocking the canvas to the floor.

Paint spilled over the white carpet as Will lifted her from the floor. Her legs wrapped around his slim waist as Will kissed her feverishly. Paint covered Helen's back, his hands gripping her paint stained ass as her hands dove into his hair.

Memories seared against his eyelids, watching as the life left her damp body one strangled breath at a time. Her lips grounded him, pulling him from his real memories. Her lips trailed fire up his jaw to his ear, nibbling on the skin of his earlobe.

"More," Helen ordered, her hands tugging at his blue stained hair.

Will slowly lowered her to the carpet, sticky with paint. He tugged off her boots and jeans before covering her body with his. Helen moaned under his delicious weight feeling the paint soak into her hair as she arched against his touch. His lips kissed every inch of skin they could reach, nipping at the swell of her breast. His hands gripped her hips hard as he ground his body against her center, leaving blue handprints as his hands moved to the clasp of her black bra.

Helen moaned loudly, her hands tugging at Will's hair as he took a nipple in his mouth his other hand kneading her breast. His tongue teased her taut nub causing her to squirm beneath him. Will moved his mouth to her other nipple driving her crazy as another memory assaulted him. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck, crying hysterically. His arms automatically wrapped around her protectively. Will shook the images away as his lips found hers once more, his tongue dancing with hers.

Helen moaned against his lips, her hands running down his toned stomach to his belt, quickly unbuttoning his jeans. Helen flipped them over; her long legs straddling his she ran her hands over his body. She'd touched him before, but never in this way. The blue design flashed behind her eyelids, her hands searching his hair for injury.

"Touch me," Helen sighed, her hands running up his torso smearing paint all over his body.

Helen leaned forward her lips attacking his neck, tasting paint as Will groaned struggling to remove his jeans and boxers. Helen tugged them over his feet before returning to his neck. She felt his hand tug at her underwear until the elastic snapped. Her black lace panties fell away in pieces as Will flipped them over once more.

His eyes traveled down her paint covered body to her center, her arousal coating her thighs. Helen's eyes captured his, his heart catching as he took her in once smooth thrust filling her, stretching her. A loud groan erupted from Will's throat as he drove into her, his hands gripping her hips. Helen arched against him, meeting him thrust for thrust moaning loudly.

"Fuck," Will groaned his eyes on her as her eyes fluttered closed her hands gripped the now blue carpet as he slammed into her.

Helen moaned in response, her hands on his neck dragging his lips to hers. Will slowed his pace, his hips grinding against hers slowly as he cupped her breasts as he devoured her lips. Helen arched into him, their bodies slick with sweat and paint as she came hard, her moan swallowed by Will's mouth.

Will rolled over, thrusting up into her as she rode him pushing her higher once more. He'd never felt so right, as real as he did when he was with her. Her thighs tightened around his hips, her muscles squeezing his cock as she grinded against him. Will came, her name a loud groan as he spilled himself inside her.

Her paint stained lips covered his once more as the dream world shattered. Helen sat up in the tub full of water, they were alive. Climbing from the tub Helen turned to Will who stood facing her. They'd escaped, but at what price. It hadn't been real, but Will could almost feel the paint covering his body. The way he felt inside her, the way she said his name in the throes of passion.

Helen made her way to him, taking his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers as she said, "It was real for me."

She could feel his breath catch as she kissed him softly. Helen knew what they had felt had been real, even if it had been a dream. Her sex ached for his touch; her heart ached to be his. This was real, Will was real and he'd always been what she'd needed. Will pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her waist fisting her wet clothes as he deepened the kiss.

"Uh, you guys have something to tell us?" Henry mused from the stairs.

Kate stood beside him flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open. Will ignored them, trailing his lips down her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

Helen chuckled, "No, but you could tell us what the hell happened."

Will pulled away from her neck, turning to Henry and Kate, interested in their response.

It was Kate who piped up first, "Well it seems as though dream you had quite a good lay."

A smile tugged at Helen's lips as she led Will up the stairs to find some dry clothes.


End file.
